


Episode Fourteen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [14]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampire Roleplay, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark:** Hey, have you seen my sweatsh… Oh, I _see_.

**Colin:** It needs to be washed.

**Mark:** So, you’re wearing it?

**Colin:** Yes.

**Mark laughed:** Fine, have it your way. I’ll wear something else then.

**Colin:** I don’t think you need to put anything else on though. You look pretty good like that.

**Mark:** I do have an appointment to go to. I’ll at least get a little cold. It’s not summer quite yet… and my feet are far too soft to go shoeless.

**Colin:** You have to start sometime…

**Mark laughed and kissed him:** Sorry, I like my soft feet. I pay way too much to keep them that way. Besides, what would my pedicurist say? Think of the pedicurist.

**Colin:** She’d know I put you up to something.

**Mark sat down:** It’s true, she would; we do talk about you.

**Colin:** All good things, I’m sure.

**Mark:** Always! Though maybe not anymore if you make me go barefoot over asphalt. Cute leggings by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you wear them before.

**Colin:** Nope, they’re new. My mom made them for me. She found the fabric in a clearance bin and “thought of me.” They’re really comfy.

**Mark:** Really? That’s so sweet. My aunt Alice made me things a lot; I mean, she still does. They’re usually pretty weird things, in a good way. They’ve gotten a little less weird now that I’m an adult.

**Colin:** Weird things? You know I love weird things.

**Mark:** Yeah… like costumes, animal hats when I was little… or like… toy monsters, goblins… things like that. I still get those in the mail sometimes or when she visits.

**Colin:** I love it. Did you wear the costumes and hats?

**Mark laughed:** For her, at her place, yeah. I wouldn’t dare wear them at home, my brothers wouldn’t have let me live it down.

**Colin:** Aw, well… they’re jerks.

**Mark:** Yup. If my aunt and her partner come to visit soon, I’ll tell you. I’m sure she’d love you.

**Colin:** Yes, I’d love to meet your aunt! She sounds great! What’s her partner’s name?

**Mark:** Oh, Nari. They’ve been together for awhile now. Nari is planning to propose to her soon, that's a secret by the way, but maybe that means we can even go to their wedding soon.

**Colin:** That’s exciting, I love weddings. Don’t tell anyone, it’s my badly kept secret.

**Mark:** Your secret is safe with me. Well, I have to put on a shirt and go.

**Colin tickled him:** You and your shirts.

**Mark screeched and laughed:** Your hands are freezing!

**Colin:** I planned it that way. Oh, Forrest might be here by the time you get back.

**Mark:** Awesome, see you both in a bit then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** Hey.

**Forrest jumped:** FUCK! It’s fucking dark in here—

**Colin laughed:** Sorry?

**Forrest:** Nah, man, it’s alright, it’s like… cardio, right? Just intervals. Though like… that’s how heart attacks work… a real short interval... so that's not the best analogy.

**Colin laughed:** Right! Sorry, I wasn’t meaning to scare you. This time.

**Forrest:** Too bad, that’s my number one kink.

**Colin:** Really?

**Forrest:** Well, I mean, yeah. More complicated, but at the baseline.

**Colin:** Well, you just text me beforehand that you want that, and I’ll scare the gym shorts right off of you.

**Forrest:** I mean, some pairs, man… wouldn’t be very hard.

**Colin:** The tightest pairs.

**Forrest:** Oh shit, that’s a threat I’m ready for.

**Colin:** We have a deal. Mark will be back in a few hours, he had to go to an appointment in San Myshuno; he’s not moved here entirely yet.

**Forrest:** Did he get a job at the fire department here?

**Colin:** Maybe… but he got fired from the other one. He thought he might… He’s waiting to find out if can work here.

**Forrest:** Ah, man, that sucks. That he got fired, I mean. I’m glad he has you though.

**Colin:** How’s your new job going?

**Forrest:** I mean, good. Not exactly using my skills, but it pays enough for my apartment and food, so that’s already winning. Hey, you need to show me the rest of your scary ass house! Was that a fucking tower I saw from the outside? You got vampires living in there?

**Colin laughed:** Vampires would probably live in the basement. Maybe a werewolf.

**Forrest:** Well, maybe we should start in the basement then.

**Colin grinned:** You want me to put in some teeth first? I have some. I can flash them at you a lot during the house tour.

**Forrest:** Uhhh… Like, seriously? Bring it.

**Colin:** Alright, just a second. Hey wait, you want full vampire garb? Not just teeth?

**Forrest:** Oh man, YES. Give me a tour in full vamp. You can scare me too… I mean, you can try.

**Colin:** You got it.

* * *

**Colin:** FORREST!

**Forrest:** OH GOD! FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE. Wow, I was totally prepared too.

**Colin laughed:** You were looking at your phone, the nearly fatal mistake!

****  


**Colin:** Okay, now, before I get a formal complaint in the mail, I need new body paint, so I look a lot more alive than intended. I can get some of the good stuff from Hira.

**Forrest:** I don’t know if my heart will recover; I can’t imagine with body paint.

**Colin laughed:** Good for you, then?

**Forrest:** Hell yes. Also, I totally want to see the body paint version too, please… Such big teeth you have, by the way.

**Colin:** The better to _bite_ you with, right?

**Forrest:** Yeah!

**Colin:** But that’s for later, let’s check out the house.

**Forrest:** Lead the way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin:** Lastly, we have the dungeon. Er, I mean the den? The _rec_ room. Whatever you huma—Whatever you call these sorts of rooms. I’m not very up with the times anymore.

**Forrest laughed:** Is that a fucking _coffin?_ Like… wait, man, a real coffin?

**Colin:** Well, we always say we’ll sleep when we’re dead, right? I have it just in case I finally feel tired. Maybe I can get a full night’s rest for once!

**Forrest:** You know, of all the people I thought might have an actual fucking coffin in their basement… somehow you were the last. Like your goth ass would be the _first_ person most people would suspect, so I thought you’d like… having a fuckin’ Hello Kitty collection down here or something.

**Colin laughed:** As if they don’t have goth Hello Kitty anyway.

**Forrest:** Are you gonna eat me?

**Colin:** Do you want me to? I only eat the willing.

**Forrest:** YES. Well, I mean, if you leave me alive at the end. I need to go to work on Monday. Neck bites are good though. I know how to work my way around a little covering makeup.

**Colin:** Oh yeah? I can even bite you in the _secret_ spots too.

**Forrest:** You gonna suck all the lifeforce out of my dick?

**Colin laughed _:_** _Almost_ all of it.

**Forrest:** You can bite that too.

**Colin:** Your lifeforce?

**Forrest:** Uuuuhhhh, well, yes.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, I know what you meant. I do think a blowjob is nearly impossible with these particular teeth, but I can find a different pair that work for another time.  You up for anal? I have everything we’d need down here for that.

**Forrest:** Yes! Uh, and if you could leave most of your outfit on… please. And the neck biting. Don’t forget that…

**Colin:** I’m a vampire, how could I forget that? Safe words are red and yellow, like usual, or do you use something else?

**Forrest:** No, those are good.

**Colin:** Good, don’t be afraid to use them.

* * *

 

* * *

**Colin:** Did you like that?

**Forrest:** YES, thank you, that was amazing; we should do it again!

**Forrest:** I mean, if you liked it too… and later.

**Colin:** Yeah, I did. I didn’t bite you too hard? You do have a big mark there.

**Forrest:** No, you could have totally bitten me harder. I would like that too…

**Colin:** Good, noted. I think I hear Mark upstairs, we should go say hi. You can use the shower if you want to, of course. I’m going to. Mark was going to make food when he got back.

**Forrest:** FOOD?! I WANT FOOD! And yeah, I’ll shower first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark:** Hey gorgeous. You smell nice.

**Colin:** Thanks, I just showered. Forrest came over early, we had some fun.

**Mark:** Ooh, nice. What did you do? Play chess?

**Colin laughed:** I played vampire.

**Mark:** …why haven’t I thought of that?

**Colin:** Not your number one kink?

**Mark:** True… but not a disinterest! Where _is_ Forrest?

**Colin:** Taking a shower too; he’ll be down soon, I’m sure. What are you making?

**Mark:** Chicken stir-fry. I made it extra spicy for you. Lots of cayenne. Even added a little ghost pepper.

**Colin:** Ghost pepper! My favorite. You’re not so bad.

* * *

 

**Forrest sat down:** Hey Colin, your shower was _super_ cold. Not that I hated it, it was invigorating in its own way. Like the cold grasp of death after a good vampire drain.

**Colin laughed:** Sorry, I need to get another water heater put in. I might have used it all.

**Mark:** Like he does _every morning_ I’m here if I don’t get there first.

**Colin:** What if there’s a fire? You’ll look back on that cold shower with joy.

**Mark laughed:** That’s probably true. By the way, the food’s ready over here.

* * *

  
  
**Forrest:** Okay, man, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I can’t feel my tongue after eating that whole thing.

**Colin:** Forrest, have you been licking batteries again?

**Mark snorted.**

**Forrest:** Uhh, what? Why would you lick a battery?

**Mark:** You seriously never licked a battery?

**Forrest:** No, man. Simon told me, _Forrest, hey… Don’t lick a battery, kid._

**Colin:** …Simon?

**Forrest:** I dunno, man, that’s what he said, and I was like… that’s pretty fucking reasonable advice, why the fuck would I lick a fucking battery… god, he’s annoying with his weirdly specific older brother advice, and I left it there.

**Colin laughed:** Did _Simon_ lick a battery?

**Mark:** Hey wait though, I’ve licked batteries.

**Colin:** Well, I have too, but I can’t see Simon doing it.

**Forrest laughed:** _Wow_ , okay… so wait. You’ve _both_ licked batteries…. Why?

**Mark:** My little brother Matt did it and told me it felt cool, so I did it too.

**Colin:** For me, it seemed like something to do at the time. I was bored!

**Forrest:** So… should I lick a battery? Is my brother lying to me?

**Colin:** I mean… depends on the battery. You might like it.

**Mark:** We’re a terrible influence Colin.

**Forrest laughed:** You know what, I think I’m good this time. I’ll leave the battery licking to you two. I’ll watch though.

**Colin:** Good thing I don’t have any batteries lying around… hold on though, I have to text Pete.

**Mark:** About Simon and the batteries?

**Colin:** _Yes._

**Mark:** Will that bug Simon?

**Colin:** Uh, I don’t know, maybe?

**Forrest:** Naaaah, I mean… wait though, they haven’t been together very long, will that bug _Pete?_

**Colin:** Pffft, no. He’ll think it’s weird and cute. It’s low level quirky. I guess. _Is_ that quirky?

**Forrest:** Oh, do it then, Simon will dig that.

**Colin:** Yeah, okay! Pete will too.

**Mark laughed:** You two are adorable.

**Colin:** Whatever! I’m prodding them!

**Mark:** In that adorable way. Such a scamp.

**Colin laughed:** Fuck off.


End file.
